Shadows of time
by Lisa Morningstar
Summary: After Professor Trelawny discovers a picture of the future in her favorite crystal ball, she immediatly does everything she can to prevent it from happening. In the process, two very unlikely teachers end up together. This is not what she had in mind.
1. Prologue

*created for a challenge!  
Will be four chapters! R&R  
I know this part is short…

And yes I am still dutch :P

**Prologue**

A small girl sat crossed legged in the middle of her room. There seemed to be a small green shimmer surrounding her, and her big eyes stared randomly into oblivion. And elderly lady stood in the doorway, admiring the scene. ''Well well, your really getting the hang of it now sibby!'' She called out to the young girl, who quickly buried her face into her mouse brown hair.

The glow started to fill the room, and the young girl shot her grandmother a concerned look. ''Granny, something is about to happen!'' The older seer simply lifted an eyebrow, ''Now, now, child don't get to exited.. Premonitions don't just come falling from the sky..''

Sibyll Trelawny shot her grandmother a dirty look, who did the old women think she was anyway? With her fishbowl glasses and racoon hair. The green glow she had seen from behind her eye's started to fayd and slowly the world around her seemed to return.

Her grandmother was still standing in her door opening, with a rather smug look on her face. Sibyll couldn't hide the disappointed look on her own face, as her grandmother slowly walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. ''There there, don't be sad, you'll learn in a couple of years.'' Sibyll growled, ''I don't want to learn in a couple of years, I want to learn it NOW!''

Cassandra just smiled at the little girl, ''You shouldn't want to live in the future, when you still have today, my child.'' A small crystal bowl came rolling to Syblyll from a far corner of her room. Not quite understanding she looked to the gray head of Cassandra ''Practice.''

Sibyll blinked the tears out of her eyes, and took of her glasses for a moment.

Suddenly the world disappeared into the clouds and see seemed to be staring at herself, on the edge of a big whole.. With a gasp of horror she returned to the world, ''Grandma!'' She called to the elderly women, who was now slowly walking away from her, ''I told you….''

Suddenly the voice of the old women stayed still..


	2. Chapter 2

WHOEPS!

My bet! I uploaded the wrong chapter…  
If you look to the chapter now you will she the REALY chapter two to this story..

I apologize for the inconvenient and hope you will find it in your heart top forgive me…

*lots of sobbing*

And NO the last chapter had absolutely nothing to do with our favourite teacher or my challenge :P It was a chapter from ''my life spinoff.'' With is a totally different project

Well… here it comes then! Within 8 minutes you shall have your chapter!

Greetings,

L.M


	3. Chapter 2 for real

Chapter 1:

A loud BANG forcefully disrupted Sibyll's Class, making her almost jump trough the roof in the process. ''Whoeps..'' The pinkhaired Ravenclawer in the back of the classroom said, looking quite innocently while the Slytherin to the left came out from under they're desks. Professor Trelawny could momentarily do nothing but stare, and looking at her students, she decided that this would probably be for the best.

She tried not to look at the gigantic whole in the ceiling, which was NOT caused by her jumping (she was a little to old to jump that high, she was better of leaving the jumping for the experts_ –like that horse downstairs ..- _ And that was exactly what she was going to tell Minerva, it was not her fault. She was not sure she was going to believe her though, she had been nagging the women for a skylight for a few month's now.. Come to think about it, it looked rather pretty! It would also be great for owls and stargazing and.. ''Professor?''

''Not now, I'm admiring my new window of opportunity.'' There was a small tug on her sleeve, ''Professor.. She hexed her **_crystal bal_**,'' The small voice coming from somewhere on her right sleeve seemed to emesis the word crystal bal, ''And made it fly trough the roof.'' The student was speaking _very_ slowly, Sibly didn't quite understand why, but is she guessed it also had something to do with the horse again.._ Stupid centaurs, job stealing,_… ''Professor?!''

Thinking of Minerva's face when she heard about this, she decided to return to reality. ''Yes Mister Malfoy, I know.'' She smiled sweetly, it was so nice to see the familiar faces from last year again. Non of them had any talent for divination, what so ever… Of coarse.. But still, so nice. It was a bit, disturbing, to have an inter class of people who should have already graduated, but giving the dark lord was going to kill everyone and the deatheaters who had been running around the school last year.. Well, lets just say education had been in a backseat for quite some time now.

Sibyll grinned evilly when she thought back to those ignorant deatheaters. All Seer's being fake huh? Her of her rockers? Lost her marbles? Well she would love to tell them she told them so, but she couldn't now could she? Because they wouldn't listen to her and now they had a nice new place to stay and annoy people. Yes, Azkaban was much nicer than Hogwarts.. Sureeee…

''I already foresaw this incident mister Malfoy, as I for see everything..'' She said in her usually dreamy voice. The pinkhaird girl in the back immediately jumped up, ''Ow no! Tell me Professor Snape won't die and all! The only reason I tried to blow up my ball was because I haven't been in potion's all week! I'm going into withdraw. '' Professor Trelany lifted her glassed for a moment, how nice of Serverus to give her that skylight! She should thank him. ''Rest assure I have forseen that Professor Snape will be back next week.''

There was a very strange sound, and potter was making a very nasty face. ''Ow my, don't do that dear, it bad enough that you look as you do right now, just think about how it will look when it stays like that.''

Such an ugly boy that Potter, hard to imagine him stepping up to the dark lord making that face, alltought.. Enough said! ''Classed dismissed my dearest, and you miss Montagné go tell the headmaster that your crystal bal is currently missing… And I'm planning on keeping my roof as it is.'' The pinkhaired girl stared at her for a moment, but was swiftly removed from the classroom by a blond-haired Ravenclawer who seemed very amused by something. ''You are suppose to aim for heads lum, not roofs.''

''It's not my fault Malfoy duct…'' Sybil watched the Ravenclawers leave the premises, just after the Huffels which came not to the fact that they enjoyed her classes so, but more to the fact they were to slow to grasp the fact is was already over….

With one last glance at her skylight she sighd, Minerva was never going to let her keep it.. She was such an old hag sometimes….


End file.
